


This is Hell

by crumplehornedsnorkack



Series: Fic a day in May [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplehornedsnorkack/pseuds/crumplehornedsnorkack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what Ian is thinking during and after 4x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Hell

This was hell. 

All those religious zealots were wrong. 

Hell wasn’t burning in some pit for eternity. Hell wasn’t fire at all. 

Hell was watching everyone you love’s flames slowly die. Watching the hope drain from their faces, and their eyes glass with tears. 

Hell was knowing it was all your fault. If you weren’t such a goddamn invalid, the people you love wouldn’t suffer. 

Hell was knowing that there was absolutely nothing stopping you from happiness. No man holding you down. No rain cloud dampening your will. 

Only you, living with the hope of strength, but the truth of total weakness. 

No, there were no flames in hell. Flames burned bright, shedding light into despair. 

Hell was being cloaked in darkness, when all you wanted to do was burn.


End file.
